


The Divine Perks

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: You never thought saving someone could be such a pain in your ass. And not even the good kind.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro had decided a long time ago that he would give himself another name, well Pietro is the new one but you get the gist. Being chained to a rock so an eagle can eat your liver every morning can get pretty exhausting and boring really quickly – and Prometheus was getting old. He only had so many things to do, waiting as his body healed so it could be devoured the next morning. And not in any way he would like it to.

He passed through many names before Pietro. Greek names far too long and complex on his tongue and he decided to give himself some slack since he’s chained to a rock and all. He would like to tell Zeus he learned his lesson, and this charade is completely unnecessary, but it is especially hard when all the mighty god does is ignore him.

All he did, after all, was give humanity a little gift. He made them, he should be able to control what goes to them. His guess from a while ago was that it was too hard on poor Zeus’ ego to have the humans become better and better with time. It did make Pietro feel a certain time of smug. But it still wouldn’t get that stupid eagle off of him.

He had started off with counting the days, then weeks, then months, then years and so on. But then centuries passed by and even that got boring. He really had to find something to do with his time. If only he wasn’t all alone up on that rock – and the eagle wasn’t such a great company.

Even the devouring of his liver got boring. The pain was still there but after all this time his mind was almost dull to it. He still tried to kill or kick the bird with all his might though. Keyword; almost dull.

When he first heard grunts he thought he was hallucinating. Finally! Some fun around here. He ought to be disappointed though when you popped your head from under the edge of the cliff.

“Oh,” is all he said sighing – and all too disappointed – when he saw you struggling to find footing on the edge right before dawn. You fell onto your back panting heavily and looking up at the sky. Finally able to take a breath without worrying over falling down to your demise.

“Hello? Are you alive there human or did you die on me?” Gods, he already sounded annoying and you had to rescue his ass because somehow a Titan couldn’t break out a bunch of chains.

“I’m okay, Prometheus. I appreciate the concern.” Yout bit back. You really didn’t want to be sarcastic, no less to a Titan, but you had climbed this stupid rock all night to get to him and a little appreciation would be nice. But you guessed you’ll get that only after you do the real dirty work.

“Pietro,” you sat up and frowned as you looked at him over at the rock. He rolled his eyes, “, the name’s Pietro now. Get used to it.” You got up, walking closer to him, standing over his form with your hands on your hips.

“What’s wrong with the other one?” You were still panting from the climb and your question came out a little breathless. He just shrugged, looking up at you with a pout on his lips.

“Got bored of it. Been here a while.” You wanted to laugh but you reminded yourself that he was still a Titan even if his new name was stupid and he was restricted by those chains if he wanted he could end your life with a snap of his fingers.

“Heads up,” his tone was bored and you questioned it for a minute before you heard the telltale squeaky chirp of the eagle behind you. When you turned the bird was much closer than you would like and you grunted as you fell to the side.

“What are you here for anyway?” Pietro asked over the sounds of the eagle. You had to think quick and take the bird away before it reached him so you grabbed some of the rocks on your sides and started throwing them at the bird.

Pietro wanted to laugh, he really really did. Were you serious? Throwing rocks at a bird that was basically Zeus himself? Surely you had a better plan if that was to take down the bird. If you planned to just piss off the god then you were doing just fine.

“Excuse me, human, but what exactly are you doing?” Pietro asked, looking curiously between you and the bird while you tried to fight it off.

“I’m trying to save you, you idiot.” You answered back, trying to get the bird to move away from the cliff enough so you can get your bow and arrow and shoot it down.

You heard Pietro scoff from behind you and if you had the time for it you would have kicked him in the head but getting this eagle off your back was a more pressing matter.

“Are you sure you’re not here to get yourself killed? Because from where I’m standing –” You grunted again, just so Pietro’s babbling would stop. He was way too relaxed in this situation and hated him for it. You were trying to fight a god damned eagle sent by Zeus himself and all Pietro was doing to help was make jokes and snarky comments.

In your peripheral vision, you saw a wooden stick. Probably fell from some tree somewhere you didn’t care at the moment. You made a run for it, taking it in your hands you realized it was of decent size and weight and you smirked at the eagle flying to you.

You turned to your side, waiting for the eagle to come close enough before you swang the stick over your body and let it go. It hit the eagle right in the middle and the force of it all made the bird fly backward till he was off the edge of the cliff.

You smirked again getting your bow and an arrow as fast as you could, pulling the string back and quieting down your breathing. You imagined the eagle as the target you had practiced over so many times and before you could overthink it you let go of the string.

The arrow hit the eagle right in the head, passing through his open mouth and into his brain. The bird stilled in the air, unmoving and his sharp eyes staring right back at you, before falling towards the ground, gravity taking it away.

You breathed a little easier, lowering your bow to your side, and smiling up at the sky. The Fates were with you yet again and you loved life for that split second that Pietro didn’t remind you he was there.

He cleared his throat and you came crushing back down to earth. You turned to him, an annoyed scowl already on your face, as he pointed at the chains holding him captive. You sighed, moving towards him and inspecting the chains.

“What’s your name anyway?” Pietro asked while you tried to pull at the chain circling his hand. You huffed, glaring at him with sweat falling down your temple.

“You really wanna make small talk now?” You blanched and he just shrugged, flattering his eyelashes at you.

“Humor me,” you sighed, sitting down in front of him and taking a much-needed break.

“People call me Hercules,” you gave in, thinking there was nothing wrong with a little sharing. Pietro lifted one of his perfectly done eyebrows at you, racking his eyes over your body and you could feel the judgment roll-off his gaze.

“And what do you call you?” You stared at him for a minute, not believing that he would ask such a thought out question. Maybe you should have given him more credit – he was a Titan after all.

“Y/n,” you replied, casting your eyes away from Pietro’s face and kicking the dirt with your feet. “, but no one has called me that in a long time.” Pietro recognized the sadness in your voice, an emotion many humans tried to hide under a veil. He never did get why though.

“And why’s that?” He must admit, he was curious about this human. He found you insanely beautiful and you weren’t afraid to talk back to him, a Titan. He was intrigued.

“Why do you ask so many questions? Didn’t I save your life already?” You bit back, obviously sensitive to the matter, and Pietro laughed. That must’ve been the greatest joke he has heard in a long time.

“The only thing you saved, human, is my day-old liver. I could not die such an easy death.” Pietro leaned his head back against the rock he was chained to. Maybe the human was just like the rest of them.

“Yeah, yeah, the whole Titan thing I know. It wouldn’t hurt you be a little grateful, you know.” You got up again to work on his chains. It frustrated you a little that he was just sitting there with his eyes closed while you busted your ass to get him out of these chains. But then again if he could he would’ve broken them already, wouldn’t he?

“Already tried that, human. It doesn’t work.” Pietro was too calm and collected for your liking. He was almost bored by you trying to get the chains off his body.

“Yeah, well,” you said, gritting your teeth and grabbing the chain wrapped around his arm. “, you didn’t have the daughter of Zeus with you all this time.” You screamed pulling the chain away from him and freeing a part of Pietro’s arm.

You couldn’t see it with your eyes closed, concentrating on not letting the chain fall back against his arm, but Pietro’s eyes turned wide when he felt the chain move from his body. Your words took a minute more to register in his brain and he looked over at you – really looking at you. He wouldn’t have guessed if his life depended on it.

You looped your forearm over the exposed chain, bringing it to your shoulder and pulling even harder, managing to free one of Pietro’s arms. He looked at you with his mouth open for a few seconds before you gave him a pointed glare and he shut it, moving quickly to help you and push the chains off of him.

Many grunts and puffs later, only one of Pietro’s hands was still chained to the rock while your sweat had soaked through your vest, making it slightly hard to breathe. Your chest heaved with your breaths as you tugged at the chain. The heavy sun beating down at you wasn’t such a great addition either.

“You know Zeus will know, right?” His question was too much for your tired mind and you looked up at him frowning. “That you freed me and killed that precious bird of his.” Pietro elaborated and you scoffed.

“He knew the moment the bird died.” You continued pulling on the chain so you can get him free already and you could both leave the damned cliff. As you worked you felt his eyes on you and turned to glare at Pietro for not helping you. He was frowning at you and you narrowed your eyes at him before throwing your head back laughing.

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about my safety, Pietro.” You scoffed going back to the chain. He didn’t say anything after that and you took it as just the thought of the Titan worrying about you was offensive to him. You didn’t take it personally – the Titans had a pretty big ego to protect.

You grunted, pulling on the metal till your legs slid from under you and you fell flat on your ass. You huffed, laying down on the warm rock. You threw your arm over your eyes trying to shade your face from the unforgiving sun up above, you might’ve spoken too soon when you said the Fates were with you on this.

“You’re tired.” You moved your arm away from just one of your eyes to look over at Pietro. You wanted to scoff at him and tell him that you knew as much before he had pointed it out but you were too tired even for that. You just hang your arm over your eyes again and tried to steady your breathing.

When you heard mental clang against rocks you lifted yourself on your elbows, watching Pietro rub his thumb over his wrist. He watched you with an eyebrow raised. “What? It’s easier when all my other limbs are free.” You scoffed again, not believing he just said that to you, after all the sweat you shed to get him out of those chains. Why were you saving him again?

“Come on, human, there must be a cave somewhere around here we can use for shelter from the sun.” Pietro walked over to your form on the ground. He offered you his hand, helping you up. His skin was an oddly neutral temperature and as much you hated to admit it, it was actually kind of nice to hold his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know human, I never really thanked you for what you did for me,”

“That you didn’t,”

A couple rocks and cliffs over to the right and you were able to find a place that was shielded from the unforgiving sun. It wasn’t much but it was enough till you could get back out there and go home. This much time with the Titan was more than enough for a lifetime.

And then he started talking. And you could hear the smug smirk in his voice. And you didn’t like it one bit. And of course, you will deny any and all reactions your body had to it. Because it had none. Of course.

You hoisted yourself up on your elbows when you heard him moving from the other side of the cave. You lifted one eyebrow at the look on his face and the way he stalked towards you. It was way too confident and way too familiar with all the other men that wanted to get in your bed.

You might’ve admitted quietly to yourself that, yes, Pietro was no man – he was a proper Titan – and, yes, he had qualities that no man could ever acquire, and you may have been ogling at his naked chest while he got closer to you – but he was the one without a shirt this was on him.

What were you trying to do again?

Pietro was walking towards you without a shirt and a sparkle in his eyes that talked more about what he thought then his mouth ever could.

Right.

You were not sleeping with a Titan. And that was final. No matter what he and his sculpted chest would try to do, you would not fall for it.

“Allow me to repay my debt to you human. I would hardly like to start my new found freedom in the bounds of yet another,” okay, his voice was not that smooth a few seconds ago and it lit a fire in you that all too quickly turned into annoyance, because if he thought that he can play you like that then he should’ve thought again.

“You are to try better than that if you want to accomplish what’s on your mind,” you didn’t really mean to sound smug but watching as the look on Pietro’s face faltered was all too worth it. He recovered quickly though and sat down beside you, with enough distance between you that you could see the outlines of his muscles but not close enough to be able to touch him.

“And what is on my mind, Hercules?” His smirk was all too satisfied when your whole body stiffened at the name. “Or would you not prefer your given name?” You scowled at him and flicked your hair over your shoulder before taking your gaze away from him – because he didn’t even deserve that. Granted, he probably had no idea why you were so sour about that name, but he was still taking the cold shoulder as far as you were concerned.

“I see,” Pietro said after a few beats of silence and, no, you were not going to turn and look at him. You have nothing to explain to him. And he didn’t ask anyway, he probably doesn’t even care why you hate your name so much.

“It wasn’t even meant for me,” damn your stupid mouth for getting away from you, this was not how it was supposed to go. You were supposed to wait in this cave long enough to get your strength back and then start the route back home. Nowhere in that plan did a Titan fit in any way.

“Hmm?” Oh, great. Now you definitely knew he heard you. Well, fuck it. You might as well give him something – you’ll at least be stuck with him for a few hours.

“My name,” you might as well turn and look at him now that that’s done, “, it was never meant for me. It was meant for my brother.” You might’ve swallowed the lump in your throat but if Pietro saw anything he didn’t speak. “But he died when we were young.” A bitter laugh came pushed out of your lungs as you remembered the day you challenged him to climb up that stupid tree and then hearing the scream of your mother when she later found him on the ground with his head cut open.

“Everyone used to tell me that The Fates chose me that’s why he had to go. And that he was never meant for greatness. That I was always meant to take his name away from him.” Your voice had definitely weighed down with all the emotions you didn’t want to think about connected with your brother but Pietro kept silent, listening to what you had to say.

At least you could give the Titan that, he could wait a while to be a total dick.

“That must be agonizing, carrying a loved one’s name like that.” You could swear you heard compassion on the Titans words but it struck way too close and way too deep and you were not about to let him in on those parts of you.

“Yeah well, you already saw how strong I am,” You smirked at Pietro trying and hoping to take the mood elsewhere, even if it was where you were avoiding earlier.

Pietro smirked back at you and his eyes told you that he recognized your attempt at change and he welcomed it. Oh boy. He leaned back on his hands and definitely did not gulp down the saliva in your mouth at the sight. Nope, his arms did nothing to you.

“Tell me, Y/n,” no way, he remembered your name, “what do you know about me?” That was probably a trick question. And for the first time in a while, it struck you that he was actually a Titan and you really had no idea of his full power. Eh, fuck it, you didn’t have much to lose.

“You created humans and Zeus was punishing you because his ego couldn’t handle that you made us smart,” you knew it was a risky answer but it was also true and, hey, if you died today at the hands of the Titan you had no regrets.

Instead of death in his eyes at that moment, you saw Pietro’s eyes sparkle with something you couldn’t recognize and a slow smile rise up his mouth. Your stomach just barely had turned itself into knots before he was leaning over you and placing his mouth on yours.

He didn’t do anything at first – just let his lips touch yours. While you were properly freaked out and couldn’t even close your eyes. And, yeah, you didn’t pull away or push him away because his lips were kind of soft and it wasn’t half-bad that they were laying on yours.

“For the first mortal I’ve seen in decades,” Pietro pulled away but he didn’t really pull away because you could still feel his breath on your face and the ghost of his lips, “, you certainly don’t disappoint.” He smiled at you again and even as this one was more predatory than the last one you found that you couldn’t move or respond to him.

And when he brought one of his hands to cup the back of your neck and angle your face your heart started beating a whole lot louder than it needed to. This time, having at least a little warning, you psyched yourself up to push him away but then his lips connected with yours and your eyes fell closed while you tried to bite down a moan.

His lips were just so soft and sweet and before you knew it you were pushing back against him trying to get more of him closer to you. He parted from you again, letting his teeth run over your bottom lip and you couldn’t stop the gasp from your lips this time. Keeping your eyes closed as he moved his lips to your jaw and then down to your neck.

He sucked at your skin as he made his way down to your collarbones and for those moments all thoughts that your brain could come up with were how soft and gentle his lips are on your skin and how you want more of it, so much more. Then his hand was moving from your neck to grab at your vest and start pulling the strings free of their knots.

Suddenly a thought from earlier plunged into your mind, I am not sleeping with a Titan. You found it more than difficult to follow that thought much less to find the reasoning behind it – the Titan was doing great. So, you allowed yourself to be distracted and pushed backward by one of Pietro’s hands on your shoulder.

Once you were fully on your back with him towering over you and all the laces of your vest untied – while it hung from your body giving Pietro a glimpse of your skin under the clothes – your heart really started to kick into your chest because of how beautiful Pietro really was. And how his eyes filled with such hunger upon trailing over you made your body heat up.

He slowly pushed the vest off your shoulders, his eyes lighting with something as he eyed your exposed skin. Your breaths were shallow and your chest was heaving and you felt your skin burn where his eyes laid. Pietro was lighting fire under your skin and he was taking much too power from your hands.

“Nothing will happen if you just sit there and stare at me,” you said it with a smirk in your voice and your lips trying to get him to move things along and it was fun seeing the flare light up in his eyes before he bared his teeth at you and ducked down to attach his mouth to your skin.

His lips started softly at the underside of your jaw and down your neck before his teeth started softly nicking at the skin where your neck met your shoulder. You closed your eyes and tried to suppress the shivers that his lips brought out of your body. But you couldn’t help the press of your thighs together to get some friction where you really needed it.

You gasped into the air of the cave when Pietro’s teeth found your collarbone and bit down hard enough to know that there’ll be a bruise there later adorning your skin. You arched your back into his teeth as they dragged down to your chest. His lips skillfully attaching to one of your nipples and sucking it into a hard bud, sending hot heat through your body to land on your core.

When he was satisfied with the way your chest heaved he moved his mouth to your other nipple, intent on marking it with his lips as much as the other one. When his teeth came down to give a small tug at it a high keen escaped from your lungs and your hands shot up to attach to his hair, torn between pulling him away and pressing him closer to your body.

Then you felt Pietro’s hands on your wrists prying them away from his head and bringing them over your head to pin them there with his own. He lifted his head to smirk up at you, all teeth and sparkles in his eyes and the urge to punch him came crashing into you but the heat of your body and the aching in your core kept you from it only giving him a scowl in return – that only seemed to enlarge his grin before going back to work on your body.

“How much do you know about me, mortal?” Pietro’s tone was conversational and your annoyance was rising by the second. He really had nothing better to talk about? You were about to snap at him when he cut you off, “I am the one that made you, that created your flesh,” he makes it a point of biting down just above your belly button and you arch your back with a surprised gasp.

“I can make you scream so loud Zeus will hear you in that tall mountain of his,” Pietro said it with an air of defiance around him, and you had to admit – even though silently – that you wouldn’t mind pissing the god all that much since all he’s done is take from you.

You hissed and looked down to see Pietro’s mouth leaving your hip and leaving angry bite marks behind it that left sparkling pain to rise up your side. “I am down here, mortal. And I suggest you join me, too.” It was hardly a request with the weight of his gaze on yours. Okay, Titan is an attention freak, got it. You had half a mind not to blurt that out loud and possibly get another set of his teeth on your flesh.

When he was satisfied that you were paying attention to him again he started kissing his way down your belly to the hem of your shorts. His hands coming down to pull your legs apart so he can fit in between them and it sent a thrill down your spine, landing to the wet patch between your legs, as you kept your hands over your head.

His hands drifted up your legs from your knees to come and yank at the hem of your shorts, pulling them down your legs and tossing somewhere in the cave for you to find later. You shivered as the cold air came in contact with your wet skin and Pietro slowly lowered himself on his stomach right in front of your heat.

“Allow me to capture your attention,” Pietro grinned up at you before surging forward and giving an open-mouthed kiss to your core. Your back arched on instinct, pushing your hips further into Pietro’s face and dragging your head on the stone, grounding you. By some miracle, your hands were still pinned above your head leaving you helpless to the assault of Pietro’s mouth on you but that only seemed to surge you on. His tongue teasing in between your lips and over your clit and you were all too soon approaching the edge, warning gasps leaving your lips but Pietro didn’t seem to want to stop. Sucking on your hard bud and spreading your juices all over yourself and his tongue.

Until the very last moment when you were ready for the knot to snap in your stomach and he pulled his mouth from you, leaving you cold and empty and ready to kick him where it hurt the most. He calmed the heat of your skin with his hands running over your thighs and murmuring soft words to you.

You still wanted to leave him hurting but as the ache in your core subsided so did your anger. Till Pietro leaned back down to tease lightly at your entrance, just barely getting the tip of his tongue inside you before pulling away to suck at your clit. You writhed under him, frustrated at the amount of pressure – which was not nearly enough – he was using.

His chuckle against you sent a tingling wave of pleasure up your spine and his hands came around your thighs to hold your hips down as he continued teasing you. When you couldn’t hold it in anymore – and all you could do was lay there and let him do as he wished – you let out a harsh whine, sounding nothing like you but the only way you could show him your frustration.

“Easy, my mortal,” Pietro’s tone was soft but you could still hear the smirk on his lips and it only infuriated you more – and the urge to kick him in the face just became stronger by the second. Thankfully, for his face – not you – his head went back down in between your legs and continue what he started.

This time his tongue breaching you and running over your inner walls as you sighed in bliss and the much-needed friction on your core. He continued licking and thrusting his tongue inside of you till you were screaming your moans and your eyes stung with unshed tears because it was all starting to get too much and the edge was right there –

Pietro took his mouth from you with a loud cry from your lips and you swore silently to kick him in the crotch at least one time when you’re done. Then he was moving up your body and you could feel his hot and hard erection moving up your thigh, not even realizing when he got out of the flimsy shorts he was wearing, and your core clenched around thin air at the anticipation of finally getting what you wanted.

“Now,” Pietro stated, as his elbows came to rest on either side of your head and his tip was pressed against your entrance. “, be good, mortal.” He said, looking down at you, and you could make out his blown-out pupils – almost covering entirely the blue you could see in his irises. One of his hands came to run his fingers gently across your mouth, his eyes following the movement and you wrapped your legs around his hips to get him closer to you.

When he slipped two of his fingers past your lips you didn’t think twice about welcoming them in your mouth, tongue, and lips around them sucking them further in. You gasped around them when he thrust forward getting just the tip inside you and moving slowly the rest of the way in. You both moaned when he was finally fully sheathed inside you.

He didn’t give you any time to adjust to his length before he was pulling back till only his tip was inside you and thrusting back in with a force that would make purple bruises adorn your hips later. You stayed there, taking it and moaning over his fingers as he fucked you like he was a man starved. Which to be fair – he kind of was, so, you couldn’t really blame him.

The fire in your belly came back tenfold, burning you from the inside out and demanding to be let out. You tried to warn Pietro but with his fingers, in your mouth, the only thing you could get out was a whine in between your moans. And his reaction was to speed up his thrusts and whisper-soft thing in your ear as he kissed the side of your neck.

You could feel his desperation to reach the edge, pulsating inside you, just like you and you clenched and thrust back against him. And pulling out almost pained groans from his mouth. Pietro growled at your attempts before taking his fingers out of your mouth and sneaking them down in between your bodies to rub fervent circles on your clit.

You screamed as you came, caging his cock inside you and making him rut against you trying to find his own release. Which wasn’t far from yours, while your climax was still going he fell motionless above you and you felt the wet heat of his release spill inside you with a pained gasp in your ear before he collapsed on you.

You stayed there for a few moments, trying to find your breath and the strength to push him off of you. But Pietro got it first, pushing with his hands up your body and slowly pulling out of you, with a whine of overstimulation from you both. He collapsed again on his back beside you with a huff of his breath.

“You are destined for great things, mortal,” you didn’t even try concealing the huff of laughter coming out of your lungs and you rolled your eyes at the top of the cave.

“Not you too,”

“You should not disregard The Fates as easily as you do,” you outright laughed at that, not caring to disrespect a powerful Titan after you had his seed slipping from out of you.

You turned with one eyebrow raised to throw something back at him about the incompetence of The Fates but he was not beside you. And as you lifted yourself on your elbows you realized he was nowhere in the cave at all. Titans. Figures. And yet, you already knew that this was the first and only time you shall meet with the Titan a tang of disappointment quickly rushed through you at the loss of a great dick.

So be it, you laid back down, cushioning your head with your arm and shutting your eyes, deciding on a nap before you began your journey home. You were truthfully spent.


End file.
